


家门口有水

by xxxgrsxx



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxgrsxx/pseuds/xxxgrsxx
Relationships: Spones
Kudos: 1





	家门口有水

M把S抱回来的时候水滴了一路，粗人一个也不管，直接搁在一条藤椅上转身就被一通电话叫了出去。

晚上回来的时候窗边边透出光亮，M才咒骂着突然醒神急冲冲往屋里跑。里面一股草味，矮几上的台灯被摸开了。杯子还立着，地毯湿了一块。

他迟疑一下按开浴室灯，一团白莹莹的东西泡在浴缸里。他摊了下手表示自己不是故意的，饿了有吃的，也有酒。

锅盖头从水里冒出来，没什么表情，眼神有点厉害。

碰杯之后S苍白的面色染上一点东西。M尝试把他弄出来，一捞也很顺利，洗漱完后又把他抱回去。

M看了一会儿小白脸沉回水里，关灯上床，貌似符合逻辑。

第二天早上他习惯性进浴室漱口洗脸尿尿，全部做完后才发现角落里还有一双眼睛，又是几句脏话。

他把S丢出去，叉腰一阵炸毛。在书桌前坐好点开PADD又立马惊住拖开椅子把S搞回浴缸。“你多高？卧槽我真是疯了。”

晚上的流程他熟练操作完，S在水里他在床上，半梦半醒的时候仿佛传来引擎的轰鸣和阵阵鲸声。

第三天他订的缸子到了，摆在后门口。他看完书歇息一抬头就看到S趴在窗台上，索性走出去靠在缸边上研究他。

M多了一个酒伴以及一些否定。

一个台风天M不得不出门，他忧心忡忡地在家里打转，咒骂着把各种瓶瓶罐罐丢进包里，像个老妈子样嘟嘟嘟不停输出，碰地一声关门走人。

回来的时候雨停很久了只有点微风，空气里全是盐和草味，M避开路边的小水洼往屋子走。

门口有一大摊水。他狠狠踩进去又骂了一声。

彩蛋？  
Jim，he's dead.


End file.
